


When I Run, Will You Follow?

by PangieAngie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Running Away, Some times a family is made up of two bros some bees and a fox they found along the way, let them be happy you fucking cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangieAngie/pseuds/PangieAngie
Summary: “We could do it, y’know.”Tubbo stopped looking for a new disc as his friend’s voice cut through the silent air.“I mean, we have everything we need. We have everything we want.”“We could just run away!”-A fic where Tubbo and Tommy run like shit and get the fuck out of dodge.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	When I Run, Will You Follow?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning now that there is some mentions of alcohol and violence at the beginning, but that is it. The violence mention starts at the words "Tubbo flinched" and ends with "to kill the Ram". Sorry if they are at all ooc, I'm not the best when it comes to discerning the way people talk or personalities. God decided to limit me like that because I'm too powerful.

_“We could do it, y’know.”_

_Tubbo stopped looking for a new disc as his friend’s voice cut through the silent air._

_“I mean, we have everything we need. We have everything we want.”_

_“We could just run away!”_

_I mean, it’s not that Tubbo hasn’t thought about it before. He would love nothing more than to just escape Schlatt and the bullshit he put him through. But, to actually go through with it?_

_“If you really want to, Tommy, I won’t stop you. I’ll follow you, no matter what!”_

_Tommy smiled at him for a second before a dark shadow overtook his face._

_“No...no, we should stay. For L’Manburg. For Wilbur…”_

-

That conversation felt like it was ages ago, yet it echoed through Tubbo’s head as he tried to navigate through the pitch black forest. His feet pounded against the grass as he desperately searched for the small alcove that led to Pogtopia, his heart beating so quickly that it felt like it was in his throat. He had to find it before day break, or else he knew he would be done for.

It has never been this bad before. Sure, Schlatt could be a dick at times, but even then he would make it up later, be it by giving Tubbo the day off or by giving him a new bee to take care of. Even when the insults became more and more common, and even when Schlatt’s anger became more and more intense, the horned man still did nothing more than that. But, the sudden memory of the events that occurred just hours prior flashed through his mind. The phantom smell of alcohol burned his nostrils, almost ruining any chance for Tubbo to catch his breath. 

Tubbo almost crashed into a tree when Schlatt’s voice suddenly erupted through his head, rattling his brain with the venomous words he had shouted at the boy. He had found out. He had found out about everything that Tubbo was doing. No matter what he tried, he couldn’t stop his brain from reliving it over and over again. The worst part? He could still see the way Schlatt’s eyes had looked...as if he was somewhere else entirely.

Tubbo could still feel the exact moment his own sword had pierced the ram-like man.

Thankfully, his rumbling thoughts were silenced as he saw a very faint beam of light breaking through some dirt. Anyone else would have completely missed it unless they were specifically looking for the hidden town. Tubbo quickly stabbed his hands through the dirt, digging as if he was a prisoner and this was his last chance at escape. Well, technically it was. He didn’t think he was even breathing at this point.

When he finally crashed through and patched the hole back up, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. At once, he could finally breathe and not feel like his lungs were collapsing. He locked eyes with L’Dog as he panted much like the canine would on a hot day, thanking every god and goddess he could when the old dog only made a tiny sound and went back to sleep. But, the euphoria of making it in one piece only lasted for so long before the reason why he was running in the first place busted into his head like a sledgehammer.

Tubbo flinched hard as his arm burned in the same place where the president had grabbed him, shaking him roughly as his slurred voice thundered at the boy for being a traitor to his country. It wasn’t until after a stinging pain shot through his cheek did he pick up the sword. His swing was barely even enough to kill the ram.

The brunette quickly rubbed at his eyes when he felt tiny droplets of water splash across his arm. No, he didn’t have time to cry about this. He had to get to Tommy. 

The ravine was quiet, quiet enough so that even his smallest steps had echoed. Tubbo desperately hoped that Techno wasn’t here with every step he took, not even letting himself breathe before he made it to the small room that his best friend was sleeping in. He was right there, but Tubbo stopped himself. Could he really ask this of him? To just fuck off somewhere in the middle of a _war_?

In a flash, Schlatt’s eyes were pushed to the forefront of his mind, and his decision was made.

  
  
  


Tommy didn’t know what to expect when he was shaken awake. At first, he thought it was just Wilbur, but his eyes shot open when a familiar face filled his vision.

“...Tubbo?”

“Tommy, I need you to get up.”

Tommy groaned, scrubbing his face harshly before sitting up.

“H-holy shit. Tubbo what the fuck happened to your face?!”

In the dull torchlight, the blonde could vaguely make out a bruise that looked horribly like a hand. When Tubbo didn’t answer, and instead started looking through his stuff, Tommy became more and more worried. He stood up from his bed and gently took a hold of Tubbo's arms, quickly removing them at the sight of the brunette flinching.

“Tubbo, what happened?”

“So, y’know how I was spying on them for you guys? Well, I mean, of course you know, but Schlatt found out and it turns out that he wasn’t very happy about it and I didn’t mean to hit him with a sword but now I’m pretty sure I’m going to die and-”

“Tubbo-”

“I need to get out of here. I know that you have Wilbur, and I know you said that we shouldn’t leave but…”

Tommy suddenly understood. Despite the overwhelming anger he felt, he knew that him yelling wasn’t what his friend needed right now. So, for once in his life, he swallowed his anger and pride as he guided his friend’s eyes to meet his own.

“Tubbo, when we talked about leaving, you said you’d follow me no matter what. Why would you think I wouldn’t do the same for you?”

“But Wilbur-”

“Has gone fucking insane, Big T...he isn’t the same man I grew up with. As much as I’d hate to fucking say it, Tubbo, I care about you. I don’t want you to be alone or go somewhere where I can’t find you.”

Tubbo looked at him for a minute before he crashed into his younger friend, hugging the blonde tightly. After a few moments, Tommy peeled the shorter boy off of him.

“Grab whatever you think we might need. I’ll head upstairs and grab the discs. We’ll get out of here together, Tubbo.”

The Blonde gave the shorter boy a smile before climbing up the stairs. Now with Tubbo out of earshot, he finally let the anger he had been burying out. He _knew_ it was a fucking horrible idea to let Tubbo stay in Manburg, but Wilbur had insisted that it would be fine. Oh, it certainly turned out fucking _great!_ It’s so great, because Tubbo has trauma now! Wilbur and Schlatt fucked up a perfectly sane boy and gave him anxiety! _That’s fucking great!!!_ Tommy paced back and forth as he muttered obscenities, L’Dog watching with interest and thinly veiled concern as he did so. The old dog only moved to nuzzle Tommy’s hand whenever he passed by.

After a long while of ranting, Tommy had moved outside of the entrance, waiting for the shorter boy to get done. He still couldn’t believe that they were actually going to do this. For the first time in a while, he felt...alive? Happy? He didn’t know. He was still incredibly angry, but it felt like he could finally breathe when Tubbo walked out of the alcove with shulker boxes in hand. 

“You ready?”

  
  


“Tommy, look!”

The blonde stopped his cow at the sound of the brunette’s voice, eyes drifting over to the spot where Tubbo was pointing. A small orange fox was sifting through the dirt near a large tree with no mother in sight, probably looking for some food.Tommy could practically see the question already forming in his best friend’s head.

“We’re not keeping it.”

“But he’s just a baby!”

“And so are you!”

Tubbo mockingly repeated Tommy’s words before jumping off the horse.

“He shall be a son of the law.”

“Oh, god, not again...Tubbo, we won’t need Big Law where we’re going!”

“ _We’ll always need the law, Thommathy._ And the law says I get to keep the fox. _”_

Tommy shook his head fondly as the brunette swiftly grabbed some sweetberries from their pouch and ran to the tiny fox. It had been a week since they had run away, and neither had any idea what was happening back in L’Manburg or Pogtopia. And for the most part, they were happy about that! They didn’t have to deal with insane older brothers or power hungry assholes, but…

Tommy felt a pang in his heart as he looked at that little fox, its small face reminding him of his nephew, Fundy. He was a big enough man to admit that he missed his old friends, but as he watched Tubbo try and get the little animal to eat from his hand…

He couldn’t help but be glad that they had run away. 

-

  
  


“I am _not_ meant to be a mother.” Tommy grumbled as he harshly whisked the carrots into the cake batter.

Tubbo choked, the knife that was cutting the carrots almost cutting him instead.

“Pfft, what?”

“You fucking heard me, Big Man. You’re lucky I’m generous enough to hold this bastard while I make this pog-ass cake.”

Squeeks the fox was sitting in a small knapsack over Tommy’s shoulder, looking over as the angry blonde expertly moved the cake into the oven.

“Well, you won’t have to hold him much longer. We ran out of carrots, so he won’t try to eat them anymore. I’ll take Squeeks over to the stand, yeah?”

“Fucking finally. I swear that thing’s going to give me fleas. If I have to deal with both your bees and that bastards fleas, I’m going to commit crimes”

“Bold of you to assume you don’t already have fleas.”

Tubbo quickly grabbed his son and ducked as Tommy threw the carrot tops at his head, laughing all the while.

It had been a year since that fateful night. For most of it, they had lived in relative ignorance. They hadn’t known what was happening with Manburg and Pogtopia until Fundy and Niki were looking for a new place to build a city and they had stumbled across Tommy and Tubbo’s small shop. They had told them everything. About how Schlatt had died not too long after their disappearance. About how Philza had joined the exact moment his son had almost died, as well. They told of how a new person named “Ranboo” was elected as the next president, and how peace had finally been brought to L’Manburg.

Tubbo doesn’t regret leaving. As he carefully pet the bees buzzing around the stall and changed the “days since last war-crime” counter back to zero, he realized he has never been happier.

For all of his life, Tubbo was just fine with following. But, for just this once, he was glad he had led him and Tommy to a better life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the wonderful art that oop4g_ had created on Instagram! Go and follow them you cowards!!! Sorry if it wasn't as action packed, but I just wanted these poor bastards to finally be happy.
> 
> oop4g's insta: https://www.instagram.com/p/CI_D2nvlZVB/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pangie-angie-but-gayer


End file.
